Star Wars: Agent X
''Star Wars: Agent X ''is a new video game. Plot Attack on Raxus Prime Anakin Skywalker accompanies the Clone Fleet in exploring the junk planet of Raxus Prime, because rumors abound that there is a rogue Sith who is fighting in defense of the robots. After battling his way through an army of vicious junkbots, Skywalker eventually makes his way to a small hut, home of the rogue Sith Darth Feruse. Feruse, in an attempt to protect the planet and his young son, Forrestal, from Skywalker's grasp, engages the Jedi Master. Feruse, not surprisingly, loses the duel and is then killed by a Force choke by Skywalker. During the battle however, it becomes apparent that the young son is powerful in the ways of the Force. Powerful enough that, rather than allow the stormtroopers to kill the young boy, Skywalker murders them to protect the boy. Now in Anakin's hands, the young boy is taught in the ways of the Jedi, is raised as Ankain's secret apprentice, sent on dangerous missions by his Jedi master in order to test his abilities, and given the codename of "Agent X". The Search for Darth Xeo For his first mission, Agent X is sent out to the Nar Shaddaa shipyard to locate and kill an ex-Dark Lord named Darth Xeo. Before taking off for his mission, Agent X is introduced to his new pilot of the Titanic Shadow, Shaya Kotas Eclipse, Juno Eclipse's daughter. The two, along with R2-D2 and PROXY, took off for the shipyard, and ran into a space battle immediately after dropping out of hyperspace. Agent X is dropped off within the TIE Fighter Construction Facility where Xeo is hiding, and fights his way through Xeo's Stormtroopers alike. When Agent X finally reached Xeo, the two fought and Agent X eventually emerged victorious, sending Xeo hurtling towards the planet and leaving him for dead. Before returning to his master, Agent X took Xeo's lightsaber per Anakin's orders. First mission to the Sith Temple After Agent X defeated Xeo at the TIE fighter construction facility, Anakin sent his apprentice to the ruins of the Sith Temple in order to prepare for his next mission. Within it, his presence activated the Holocron of the long-dead Sith Lord, Darth Desolous. Leeching off of X's fear, Desolous began his attack, wielding a cortosis shield and a red lightsaber. Agent X successfully fended off the Sith's lightsaber blows and used Force lightning to send the Sith reeling. Near defeat, Desolous made a final attempt at destroying X, and failed. Agent X then used the Force to hurl Desolous' Sith Holocron towards the main statue at the top of the hall, and up along the statue’s surface. The Holocron was then cast down from the statue’s face and hurled into the stone floor. With a final pull of the Force, the main statue came crumbling down on the hologram of the ancient Sith Lord, defeating him and ending the Trials program. Raxus Prime Agent X's next mission is to the junk-world of Raxus Prime where he is to find and contact the insane Jedi, Kazdan Paratus. He fights through the hoards of Rodian scavengers and junk droids before he reached the tower of the makeshift Jedi Temple Paratus constructed. The crazed Jedi Master, determined to protect the mannequins of fallen Jedi Masters, fights against Agent X, who by accident kills him. Second Mission to the Sith Temple After Agent X accidently assassinated the deranged Jedi master Kazdan Paratus on Raxus Prime, Anakin sent his apprentice to the Sith Temple once more. While Shaak Ti had ordered the library's protection during Operation: Sithkiller, the Sith protecting the four main wings of the Archives brought down the ceiling in the central atrium and a few of the archive's wings. It was within one of the damaged wings that Agent X encountered an incarnation of the ancient Sith Lady, Darth Phobos. Engaging each other in lightsaber combat, Phobos often changed her appearance to that of one of the few people X cared for, Captain Shaya Kotas Eclipse, believing that would hold him back. However, the young Jedi apprentice was unrestrained by the illusion, and savagely battled the Sith apparition. Hurling busts and holobooks around towards his opponent, X eventually pushed the Sith illusionist through four bookcases. Wounded, Phobos once again attempted her disguise in order to spare her defeat. Not fooled by the image before him, Agent X stabbed Phobos through her back. The Last of Sith Before they could confront the Emperor, Anakin tells Agent X that he must defeat someone more powerful than the other Sith, Undertow. On Felucia, he is training an army of Felucian Force-users. When he spots the Titanic Shadow, he tells his human Padawan Slace Djindu to hide while he lures the assassin to the place of sacrifice, the mega sarlacc's nest. But even his strength and communion with the sarlacc are no match for Agent X. Before he dies, Undertow warns him that the Jedi always betray one another. "Death" Agent X returns to the Executor, where he learns that the Emperor's fleet had arrived. But Skywalker had not lured him - his spies had followed Agent X from Felucia. Without warning, the Emperor's apprentice, Darth Judas, stabs Agent X in the chest as Palpatine tells him to kill Anakin's apprentice. The Emperor, watching the former apprentice's supposed death through PROXY, enjoys seeing Agent X getting beat up, saying, "Yes! Kill him, Darth Judas!" After thrashing the powerful Jedi around, despite his pleas to Skywalker that they could defeat him together, Judas throws Agent X out the window. Anakin later dispatched a droid to recover his body. The Emrold Agent X later wakes up on Judas' science vessel, the Emrold, his wounds treated and healed. Through PROXY, Anakin tells Agent X to distract the Emperor's spies by gathering the Empire's enemies. After cutting his transmission, F-3PO tells Agent X that he had programmed the Emrold to crash into the nearby sun. Despite the holodroid's pleas, Agent X saves Shaya, who was imprisoned and branded a traitor. Tracking Vos Devros Remembering that Xeo said a Jedi would be in his future, Agent X tracks the Jedi from Cloud City to Ziost eventually finding the exiled Vos Devros — blind, doubtful of the Empire's fall, and drunk in the Undertow on Nar Shadda. Agent X urges the former Jedi to help him, as they escape the Imperials looking for them. Third mission to the Sith Temple After Darth Judas killed and resurrected him, X felt compelled by the Force to return to the Temple a final time to finish the Trials. Winding through the High Council quarter, the Jedi apprentice made his way to the lobby of the High Council Tower and entered the ancient turbolift that would transport him to the summit chamber. When the turbolift stopped and emptied into the Council Chambers, Agent X gazed upon his next adversary; a robed Sith, yet another opponent selected from the Trials program's memory bank. Using the Force and other techniques to subdue the Sith phantom, X eventually pulled the Trials' ghost down and impaled him with his saber. Before the program cut out, the Sith Lord revealed itself to be Darth Feruse, X's father. Contact on Kashyyyk Devros said he had a contact who had been feeding him information on Imperial targets but he required that X find something on Kashyyyk. Agent X goes down to the planet, where he finds an old hut which seems vaguely familiar. He encounters a vision, in which his father said he never wanted this for him. X then rescues Princess Leia Organa, who was being kept prisoner by Captain Ozzik Sturn. She refuses to leave until the skyhook is destroyed. Agent X goes on to destroy the skyhook and kills Ozzik Sturn who attempts to kill X in his personal AT-KT. Return to Felucia Devros said that because he was of no use to Bail Organa, he went looking for Shaak Ti. Agent X then returns to Felucia, where the Empire had been battling its inhabitants, who have turned to the dark side, and studying the Sarlacc. X is able to locate Bail, who was being held prisoner by Slace Djindu, who plans to use to buy leniency from the Empire. X defeated Slace and his pet bull rancor, holding him at his mercy. He pleads him to let him go, promising to turn his back on the dark side. X lets him go; when Bail challenges his mercy, Agent X replies that Slace will have to live with his choices for the rest of his life. Back to Raxus Organa says that to rally other dissidents, they need to show that the Empire is weak. Skywalker suggests destroying the Star Destroyer construction yard over Raxus Prime. PROXY finally attempts to fulfill his programming by killing X on this planet but X defeats him. But after using the ore cannon to destroy the construction yard, one of the Destroyers came crashing down through the atmosphere. Devros tells Agent X to use the Force to bring the destroyer crashing down. After he does so, PROXY is found and regretfully informs Agent X that he no longer recalls his primary function. Rescue of Captain Bones After destroying the shipyard above Raxus Prime, X traveled to Cloud City to find the pirate captain Captain Bones. With his assistance along with Bail Organa's, there would be enough people to help in the creation of a resistance against the Galactic Empire's rule. Upon reaching Cloud City, which was still under construction at the time, X encountered the administrator of the floating platform, which was Lobot. He informed the cyborg that master Vos Devros had sent him to meet with the pirate. However, Lobot informed him that the captain was unavailable, as he attempted to negotiate with a criminal gang led by Chop'aa Notimo, who's mercenaries were assaulting the city. Mounting the Basilisk war droid, Chop'aa fought X and after a long battle the droid was defeated when Agent X used the Force to send it crashing into the ground. From the flames, Notimo's helmet rolled out and he came charging at X ready to kill him. After a lengthy battle, Agent X slashed his lightsaber across Chop'aa, thus killing him. Now that Chop'aa was dead, X came before Bones and told him that he was safe. X attempted to inform Captain Bones that Vos Devros sent him, but Bones was already aware of this and knew of his plans for a rebellion. When X asked the pirate if he and his crew were with them, Bones replied by stating that he had spoke out against the Emperor too many times, which resulted in Palpatine issuing death warrants against him and his crew. He then said that he was of course going to join Agent X and told him to meet him with Bail Organa in order to discuss their next move. The Coriellan Treaty On Corellia, Bail, Maris Brood, Agent X's apprentice Vexon, a reformed General Grievous, Jedi Knights Jinx and Kartos, Captain Bones, and Jango Fett gather to form a Rebellion to take down the Empire. But as soon as the Alliance is declared, the Empire strikes, capturing the Senators and Devros. Darth Judas then reveals to Agent X that he had been using him and that Skywalker had never intended to kill Palpatine with him. He attempts to end Anakin's apprentice but PROXY, disguised as Mace Windu, saves him, at the cost of his life. X, Jinx, and Kartos, whom Judas presumed dead, were picked up by Maris. They realize that Judas only wanted to draw out the Jedi's enemies. Rescuing the Rebels Through the Force and his knowledge that the rebels were going to be executed by Palpatine, X, Jinx, and Kartos and Maris go to the Death Star to rescue Vos Devros, Shaya Kotas Eclipse, General Grievous, Vexon, Captain Bones, Jango Fett and Bail Organa. After being discovered by Palpatine, Judas is sent to take care of X. They duel, leaving Judas injured and mortally injured. Vos Devros, after a failed attempt to attack the Emperor, is struck with Force lightning, and X intervenes. After Agent X fights and defeats Emperor Palpatine, Vos Devros allows Agent X to kill both Palpatine and Darth Judas in hatred. Agent X and the senators escape. Senator Organa and the others agree to proceed with their rebellion and Grievous decides to use X's family crest as the Rebellion's symbol. Outside, Vos Devros talks to Maris, who tells her that among X's dark thoughts, Maris herself was one bright spot that he held onto. Characters 'Agent X's alliance' *'Agent X': The child of two Sith Lords, Agent X becomes Anakin Skywalker's secret apprentice and is dispatched by his master to kill the Sith Lords who survived Anakin's Sith Lord purge. *'Jinx': A Twi'lek Jedi Knight. *'Kartos': A Quermian Jedi Knight. *'Vexon': A Gungan, Agent X's Jedi apprentice. *'Captain Bones': A pirate captain and another leader of Agent X's alliance. *'Jango Fett': A Mandalorian, he joins Agent X's alliance. Real name: Boba Fett. *'Anakin Skywalker': Agent X's master, who discovers X as a child and trains him. *'Shaya Kotas Eclipse': Titanic Shadow’s pilot and Juno Eclipse's daughter. *'General Grievous': The Kaleesh cyborg who is found on Kashyyyk. *'Maris Brood': A Zabrak survivor of the Jedi Purge and Shaak Ti's apprentice and Agent X's love interest. *'Slace Djindu': A human survivor of the Sith Lord Purge and Undertow's apprentice. *'Vos Devros': An exiled Jedi, who provides Agent X with additional insight into the Force. *'Bail Organa': Galactic Senator from Alderaan and Leia Organa's adoptive father. Gallery Main article: Star Wars: Agent X/Gallery Category:Star Wars